


50 large cups of your strongest coffee

by bubbubs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jicheol, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rated T for swearing, i have a hella lot more, i was sleep deprived when i wrote this, on THis Site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbubs/pseuds/bubbubs
Summary: Seungcheol has been crushing on a regular customer and he’s content with watching him from afar.One night, his crush asks for the craziest order ever. 50 large cups of the strongest coffee.





	50 large cups of your strongest coffee

**Author's Note:**

> happy jicheol day (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Being a student and a barista is difficult but Seungcheol makes it work. Plus, there are some advantages to working at a cafe such as earning money, getting free delicious coffee, time to study during breaks and seeing cute people. 

Seungcheol is not a creep — he just has a knack for appreciating cute people when he sees them. However, there’s this one particular boy who has caught Seungcheol’s eye. This certain boy has a short stature, milky white skin, pink lips that are always scowling, black fluffy hair and every time he shows up to the cafe, he would, without fail, always wear a hoodie. He frequently orders strong coffee and from the information that Seungcheol has gathered so far (via small talk), he is a third year in music composition and his name is Jihoon (Seungcheol isn’t a stalker, his job literally requires him to ask for people’s names). 

Seungcheol honestly feels content with staring at Jihoon from afar. However, fate had other plans.

 

Seungcheol was in the middle of typing up his essay when he receives a call from his best friend and fellow coworker. 

“Seungcheol~ can you be a great friend and cover my shift?” Jeonghan asks sweetly. 

Seungcheol gets the urge to tell Jeonghan to fuck off but instead, he replies with, “fine. Enjoy your date with Jisoo.”

“Thanks Cheollie. I owe you one,” Jeonghan says before hanging up.

“More like you owe me a million. I’m still waiting for that goddamn Happy Meal,” Seungcheol scoffs to himself. 

 

It’s a slow Wednesday night. The cafe’s only customers are a couple who are currently making out in the corner and an extremely stressed guy working on his assignment whilst having a breakdown (Seungcheol felt bad so he made extra coffee for him, no charge). 

Seungcheol stands at the counter, staring off into the distance, thinking about what he should eat tonight (and maybe thinking about a certain black haired cutie). He’s so deep in thought that he completely ignores his coworker’s warning about the recently mopped floor (he didn’t have anything against his coworker though. Although Soonyoung is very loud, he’s nice and actually does his job, unlike some of his other coworkers). 

The door suddenly swings open and a customer frantically runs in, yelling out, “I need 50 large cups of your— AHHHHH!” The customer suddenly screams in horror and slips on to the ground. 

“Woah! Hey, are you okay?!” Seungcheol asks as he quickly rushes to the fallen customer’s side. 

“Wait Cheol!” Soonyoung warns, about to inform Seungcheol about the wet floors. However, he’s too late. Seungcheol also slips and falls. Right on top of the customer. 

“Ow...” Seungcheol groans in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. Something starts to move under him, making him freak out because how in the hell did his fall cause an earthquake when he didn’t even weigh that much?

“Please get off, you’re kind of heavy and you’re crushing me....” an extremely familiar voice wheezes. Seungcheol gasps, immediately opening his eyes. Seungcheol does not expect to be face to face with Jihoon. Seungcheol soon realises that he’s. Right. On. Top. Of. Jihoon. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Seungcheol splutters, quickly jumping up. 

“I’m fine...” Jihoon replies embarrassedly as he gets up. His cheeks are flushed with a pretty shade of light pink, awakening an urge to protect the smol cinnamon roll in Seungcheol. 

Soonyoung is laughing is ass off, as if the event that transpired earlier was the most hilarious thing he had ever witnessed. 

“Eat a dick,” Jihoon growls at Soonyoung as he flips off him off. Seungcheol stares at the two confusedly. Since when did Soonyoung and Jihoon know each other? Jihoon usually ordered during the daytime!

“That was so fucking funny, holy shit. You were so uncool,” Soonyoung says, wiping a stray tear. 

“Shut the hell up, you fucking walnut,” Jihoon replies.

“Why are you even here? You never come when I have a shift.”

Jihoon gasps, as is he just remembered something important. He turns to Seungcheol with a determined glint in his eyes, making Seungcheol’s knees weak. “I need 50 large cups of your strongest coffee!” Jihoon announces. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?!” Seungcheol shrieks in disbelief. 

“Did I stutter? I said, I need 50 large cups of your strongest coffee!” Jihoon repeats.

“You’ll die from a caffeine overdose!”

“I’ll die if I don’t get my coffee!”

“Jihoon. Chill. Don’t harass poor Seungcheol like that. Just breath.”

“Soonyoung. For the last time, it’s breathe.”

“Why are you even freaking out so much in the first place?”

“There was an error in the file I sent to the teacher. Apparently, that messed up the entire essay and now I need to rewrite the entire thing. It’s due at three in the morning — that’s why I need so much coffee. Specifically 50 large cups.”

“We are not making you 50 large cups of coffee.”

“Fuck you Soonyoung. Isn’t the customer always right?”

“We’ll make you 10 so we don’t get sued when you die of a caffeine overdose. Is that okay?”

“Ugh, it’s better than nothing.”

 

Jihoon anxiously watches Seungcheol and Soonyoung try to quickly brew his coffee, nervously pacing back and forth whilst freaking out about every fucking thing. Fifteen minutes later, all of his coffee cups are neatly placed in a bag.

“That’ll be.....45 dollars,” Seungcheol says. Jihoon reaches into his right pocket, where he usually keeps his wallet, and has internally freaks out when he doesn’t feel his leather wallet. Jihoon feels his other pocket and when he doesn’t feel his wallet, he suddenly remembers that he accidentally left his pocket at home because he was in such a rush to buy all the coffee.

“Oh my god, I’m such a fucking dumbass. Why am I like this? Honestly, death can just take me right now, I don’t wanna suffer anymore,” Jihoon says dramatically, face palming himself. 

Seungcheol thinks of a great idea but it can only work depending on Jihoon’s actions. However, he’s willing to take that chance. He takes a deep breath and then says, “it’s on me.” Jihoon’s eyes widen in surprise and he gapes at Seungcheol, wondering if Seungcheol had just said that it’s free or if he was going senile. 

“No way. You can’t be serious,” Jihoon whispers in shock.

“Who said I wasn’t serious? It’s free, you seem like you really need it.”

“Oh my god....thank you so much! I swear I’ll pay you back!” Seungcheol smirks to himself, applauding himself for being able to predict Jihoon’s words. 

“I don’t want money. There is something else you can do for me though,” Seungcheol says as he places his chin in his hands.

“R-really? What is it?” Jihoon asks nervously, hoping that the favour isn’t something ridiculous like “do my bio homework for a month” or “get rid of the seeds on the strawberries every time I want to eat them.”

“Go out on a date with me.” 

That. Was unexpected. 

“Huh? D-date?!” Jihoon splutters, feeling flustered because oh my god, did he just get asked out?! By the hot barista he’s secretly crushing on?!

“Yeah,” Seungcheol confirms. His confident facade starts to disappear and he starts to ramble, “I mean, only if you’re comfortable with it. Oh my god, you probably already have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Holy shit, you might be straight. Oh my god, I’m so sorry, forget everything I said—”

“Yes.”

“Huh? Yes to what? You’re straight? Oh my fucking god, I knew it! I’m so sorry for making you uncomfortable, have a great day.”

“I mean, yes I’ll go on a date with you.”

Silence. 

“R-really?”

“Yeah.”

“O-oh, okay then. Here’s my number.” Seungcheol grabs a sticky note that’s conveniently located near the counter for plot reasons and writes down his number neatly. “I’ll text you the details tomorrow. Good luck with the essay!”

“Thanks.”

 

After that day, Seungcheol starts taking Jihoon on dates. It starts off with going on dates to random places like restaurants, aquariums and the movie theatre. Soon, they got comfortable with each other and opted to just hang out at their home, playing video games all night. 

After seven months of the “we obviously have feelings for each other and act domestic as fuck but we haven’t put a label on it because we think the other only thinks of us as a friend and we would rather stay friends than lose them so we keep our feelings a secret despite the fact that the reason why we started talking was because one of them asked the other out on a date” phase, Seungcheol finally got over himself and asked Jihoon to be his boyfriend.

 

Seungcheol and Jihoon are just cuddling on the couch, talking about random ass things. Seungcheol then remembers the 50 large coffee cups incident and chuckles to himself, earning the attention of Jihoon.

“What are you thinking about? Is it a meme?” Jihoon asks. 

“Not a meme, surprisingly. I was thinking about how we officially started talking to each other. Y’know....when you slipped and fell. And then proceeded to order 50 coffee cups as if it was natural,” Seungcheol says, enjoying the sight of a red faced Jihoon. 

“Shut the up fuck, I was so freaking embarrassed. I still cringe myself to sleep in the middle of the night when I remember that,” Jihoon mumbles, hiding his red face in Seungcheol’s chest.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about falling for me as soon as you walked in!”

“W-what the hell do you mean by that?! I’ll let you know that I was a regular customer who literally saw your dumb face every time I ordered coffee! I slipped because of the floor!”

“Whatever makes you sleep comfortably at night sweetie.”

“I literally hate you.”

“I just remembered that I also fell for you. And then I landed on top. Honestly, nothing has changed at all, I’m still the one that’s on top—”

“You fUCKER, THIS IS A PG RATED FANFIC. YA STOOPID DOO DOO HEAD.”

**Author's Note:**

> i started this with one hour of sleep and a week later, i finished this at three am oops. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this shitty fanfic of mine! have a great day/night uwu


End file.
